


Letters?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [42]
Category: Christian Bible, NTverse
Genre: Angst, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A thing that someone wrote a while ago.It's attached to a piece of exposition written by someone else.





	Letters?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote another Bible fic by accident sorry please pretend it's not another part to my trashy AU which makes no sense.
> 
> Please see my characters as OCs, not actual Bible characters. The whole thing is sort of a LotF fanfiction but based off the Bible and I'm in it but I'm a sentient Realm Crystal (from the Lego franchise, namely Ninjago but it might be in other Lego things as well) for some reason? Yeah, it's a crack AU multi fandom mess.
> 
> I'm really tired again. So I made another trash fic. But thanks to the 2000 people who put up with my writing for at least 2 seconds?

_The hole was wide. Gaping. Empty, yet so full at the same time. A connection between worlds. A connection between her and I. A connection, yet also the very thing which drove us apart._

_I pushed her away. I pushed her in. And it was all on his orders. Because I love him. That's what we're told to do. Love him and trust him, so that eternal life and endless happiness can be achieved._

_I loved him. I trusted him. And I'm still immortal, but all the happiness that I once held so dear is gone, thrown down the hole just like her. Her. My sister. The leader of the opposing army. My enemy._

_The battlefield was vast and empty when the battle had been won. All of our enemies were thrust into the abyss, forced into a life down in a new dimension known simply as 'Hell'. Of course, it has other names. The Underworld, Hades, The Eternal Fire. But my Lord refers to it as Hell the most, so that's what it is. I don't know what happens in Hell. My sister is down there too. Lord said that they would be kept there until they repented for their sins. I doubt that she ever will. Lucifer was not as compliant as I. She didn't trust in God as I did. And look where that got her._

_So I stood, many days after the initial shock. Something strange was happening to me; I could feel it. My mind felt fractured and fuzzy. Not all of the details of the battle were clear. I couldn't remember every single day after it had happened. Some days, I couldn't even remember it at all. Lord didn't say anything about it, so I suppose that this is a part of his plan too._

_I miss my sister. I don't think I'm allowed to miss her. But I do._

_Those were my thoughts. Rebellious, sinful thoughts which could get me thrown down there too. Lord didn't comment. Usually he accompanied me to the Hole, but that day I was alone. I leaned over the edge. Earth looked peaceful. Lots of humans stood around working hard on their farms and their animals, but none of them were her._

_No, that's right. She's in Hell._

_Is what I thought. I wasn't very clear on anything back then. The Hole connected Heaven to Earth, not Heaven to Hell. So I didn't understand where exactly Hell came into the system. But as a lowly angel, lower even than humans for the bird wings on my back, it was not my place to know the mysterious inner workings of the universe. That knowledge was for God and God alone._

_I gazed into the abyss with a blank expression, not sure what to think._

_The abyss stared straight back, and we met eyes, red on blue._

_My sister was waiting for me. Eventually, we'd meet again. I knew it._

*

**The fall was the longest part of the entire battle. Soon to be a biblical event of its own, told of in the Apocrypha, The Fall with capital letters was my demotion from lowly sheep to proud goat, Queen of all other goats. But of course, before realising my fate I had to suffer first.**

**And I did suffer, for many many centuries. A thousand years passed before I made my first true appearance to Hell. I will not go into details of what occurred in that time other than to say that my eyes were severely damaged in the process. I can still see, but the colour has changed drastically and my pupils are no longer visible. It hurts to stare too hard at the sun, but I think that that's normal. Just not for angels.**

**So I shall talk about Hell instead. That's what people were calling it, even then. It wasn't how humans expected it to be, however. Hell wasn't a cold place, but it was pleasantly cool, like a mild winter in a warm (but not hot) country. It resembled Earth greatly other than the immense lack of vegetation and life.**

**When I arrived, a small village constructed from the stones and sand lying around in the wasteland was the first settlement I came to. There, I met a remarkable young human with a knowledge of dimensions and the way in which Hell worked. I also discovered my second in command during the war, as well as my third in command if you like, Samael. He also had a human with him. Lilith.**

**The early days were long and difficult. I had retained my divine magic, fortunately, although I was hardly God and so my powers were far weaker. It took a long time to be able to construct an artificial sun so that day and night could be separated and plants could be grown, but eventually I managed it. In Hell food was not necessary for the humans, but some wanted to grow crops regardless. They seemed to look to me as a leader. I am not their leader.**

**Well, I wasn't back then, but I became it later on.**

**More humans die every day. There are a lot of them, but I don't mind. Occasionally my favourite human comes by. I mentioned her earlier, actually. This human managed to discover the force which powers Hell into existence, that which I can manipulate to add or remove things from existence within the dimension. She made a deal with this force, and became cursed. A pact with the devil. Sort of ironic really, since the being in Hell which can do such a thing isn't me.**

**Now, she is resurrected from the dead every thirteen years, lives a new life, then dies and repeats it. I've become her friend because of this. Not as a strategical move, but because she is interesting. There are many mysteries to Hell. From angelic/human soul bonds to my own son, nothing really makes any sense.**

**But one day, my favourite human returns from Earth with something of her own. Something which changes everything.**

**With her hand tightly woven around his, she dragged him through my doors this 'morning', (Hell does have a time schedule, but it doesn't adhere to anything on Earth). We met eyes. Red on blue. It was him.**

**The one who doomed me in this place. Who was ordered to kill own sister and complied. The fool. The sheep. The Lamb.**

**My brother.**

**So here I am, documenting all of this for someone like you to read and disbelieve. I attached something which my brother wrote a few millennia ago as well to contrast. I suppose that his is the better piece, since he wrote it in a poetic format whilst mine is a prose style explanation rather than a work of fiction.**

**It's nice to see him again.**

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe 2000 people have read my trashy oneshot thing. I think it's because it's on the first page of listings for every single fandom it's in and ship it contains every day. Sorry about that. If you want me to remove all of the tags and add them back in at the end, tell me. I don't want to be a nuisance. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope the italics and bold worked on this? Idk how to code in HTML.
> 
> Prompt- Two people reflecting on their lives after a battle.
> 
> This was originally going to be about Rick, Squanchy and Bird Person based on an awesome fanart which I saw somewhere, but the prompt said two people so it became AU trash.
> 
> Original Number- 157.


End file.
